It has been reported that, among high density, polycyclic insensitive molecular explosives developed in the developed countries including the United States, etc., compounds known to have most detonating power are hexanitrohexaazaisowurtzitane (HNIW) compounds having an isowurtzitane structure and octanitrocubane (ONC) having a cubane structure, and the explosive properties thereof are well-known to be considerably superior to the commercially available HMX or RDX. From the various studies conventionally made on such compounds, it has been learned that compounds having high atomic density in ring structure have an advantageous effect on the explosive properties, however, conventional methods for preparing HNIW or ONC compounds have some problems such as the requirement of complex procedure consisting of various steps or low yield. Therefore, for developing compounds having great ring strain and high atomic density such as HNIW or ONC, the present inventors have come with an idea of preparing compounds having a propellane structure that has three rings, and particularly [3.3.3]propellane was considered to be a possible candidate for suitable synthesis since it has 28 kcal/mol of ring strain energy of molecule which suggests its relatively high potential energy and −30 Kcal/mol of enthalpy (ΔHf(kcal/mol)) which means stable to synthesis. Based on this, azapropellane compounds which have a [3.3.3]propellane structure substituted with various numbers of nitrogen atoms have been considered. There are hardly examples of such azapropellane structure compounds synthesized or applied as a high energy material, and particularly for hexaaza[3.3.3]propellane there have not been any examples disclosing its synthesis or use.